hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deora II
Description The Deora II was designed by Nathan Proch. It debuted as the #5 First Edition in the 2000 Hot Wheels Mainline. The initial Deora II model was inspired by the 1964 Deora showcar and includes similar design elements that have been modernized like surf boards, a spoiler over the engine and an oval windshield. This design, like the Deora, is based on an actual production vehicle. Designer Nathan Proch used design cues taken from the rear end of a 1996 Ford Taurus station wagon. The Deora II has swoopy curves contrasting with original Deora's sharp-angled lines. In 2003, as part of Hot Wheels' 35th Anniversary, the Deora II was built into an actual 1:1 scale car. Hot Wheels teamed up with Chip Foose, Five Axis, Mother's, and PPG Industries to pull off this amazing Hot Wheels original design. It was also featured in the Hot Wheels Highway 35 movie. The Deora II was inducted into the Hot Wheels Hall of Fame in 2003 at the Petersen Automotive Museum in Los Angeles, CA. Jay Leno drove the car to the induction with Carson Lev. A little known fact is that the car was actually seen prior to the Hot Wheels Hall of Fame ceremony when it debuted a week earlier at SEMA. The car has also undergone modification from it's launch with KMC Wheels subbed in for the Foose One-off's that match the 1/18th scale model's and the original design of Nathan Proch. Deora II featured in the Hot Wheels Velocity X game as a boss car which could then be unlocked and played. Versions The Deora II has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 100% Hot Wheels The 100% Deora II has come out in the following versions: Speed Demons Versions The Deora II came out in the Speed Demons series in 2003. It features a pull back motor inside to send the cars racing away. Check out the Speed Demons section for more information. Atomix and Micro Versions The Atomix Hot Wheels invaded stores around 2002. Check out the whole story and other vehicle selections at the Atomix page. Gallery Image:Geothermal Deora II - 3094ef.jpg|Gold Geothermal Deora II Image:HWC Deora II - 5745df.jpg|HWC Deora II Image:Hot Haulers Deora II - 5918df.jpg|Hot Haulers Set Deora II Image:Deora II Serpent Cyclone - 9729df.jpg|Serpent Cyclone 5-Pack Deora II Image:Deora II World Race - 9804df.jpg|2003 Highway 35 World Race Deora II Image:Star Spangled Deora II - 7068df.jpg|Star Spangled Series Deora II Image:Deora II 2009 Copper - 9803df.jpg|2009 HW Designs Series Deora II Image:Hot Wheels Happy Birthday Deora II - 2459ef.jpg|2008 Happy Birthday version Image:35th Anniversary Deora II - 2458ff.jpg|35th Anniversary Deora II with bed cover open Image:2000 New York Toy Fair Deora II - 2524gf.jpg|2000 New York Toy Fair version Image:Deora II Atomix Comparison - 9872ef.jpg|Atomix Deora II size comparison Deora side.jpg|Deora II side shot Deora rear.jpg|Deora II rear shot Image:Deora_II_-_Chrome_2003_Convention-Clip.jpg|Chrome Convention Car In Package Image:27491447244b9a4727e4ee.jpg|world race highway 35 2007326893439a82ca27178.jpg|Deora||acceleracers Dave's 1 World Deora II.jpg|Dave from Dave's 1 World as a Deora II (Dave's 1 World will come out soon) Dave's 1 World crash through.jpg|Poster Of Dave's Car "DeoraII" no.1 01-WaveRippers-DeoraII.jpg 'Race World' From back of Race World Beach card '''Horsepower: '''385 '''Speed: '''150 '''Acceleration 0-60: '''5.3 Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:Nathan Proch Designs Category:2000 First Editions Category:2000 Hot Wheels Category:Toy Fair Hot Wheels Category:Convention Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Show Cars Category:Wild Wave Series Category:Highway 35 World Race Category:Star Spangled Series Category:5-Packs